Chess Betrayal
by CasseyMaleficent
Summary: Retratado no período entre a idade média e a renascença. "O jogo só termina quando o rei é capturado." - Hentai - [Henrietta x Cartman]


_As peças do tabuleiro foram postas. Pacientemente o jogador selecionada um dos oito peões e o move uma casa a frente. O jogo começa._

—Rei Eric... — a servente do castelo recebe um beijo em seu pescoço. Impedida de mover-se, pois suas mãos estão sendo fortemente seguradas pelas do homem que a domina. — Se rainha Wendy descobrir sobre nós, ela vai...

—Acalme-se, Henrietta. — Cartman sussurra no ouvido da servente. — Wendy não descobrirá.

Cartman, rei e total soberano de grandes terras, ficou severa e duramente viciado em uma de suas serventes. Aqueles cabelos negros na altura dos ombros, a pele pálida e gelada, as roupas feias e desgastadas de uma camponesa viúva... Detalhes apaixonantes para o rei europeu.

"O que um rei tão honrado e poderoso vê numa camponesa humilde como eu?" pergunta-se a servente real.

_A rainha foi derrubada no jogo. Felizmente, um dos singelos e tão desprezados peões chegou à última casa, assim, podendo transformar-se numa nova rainha. Boa jogada._

Eric rapidamente retira uma pequena parte de suas roupas, dos quadris para cima. Sente um alívio ao remover do corpo aquelas vestimentas pesadas e repletas com joias.

Henrietta contempla o escultural abdômen do rei. Já o viu antes, mas nunca pôde prová-lo. Até agora.

Cuidadosamente segura os quadris da amante e a traz para si, juntando os lábios.

_A rainha, que anteriormente era apenas um peão, capturou uma peça poderosa. Quem diria que o humilde e desprezado peão seria tão útil?_

Sim, sua amante. O rei tornou-se amante de sua empregada há tempos e ninguém descobriu. Por Cartman, ninguém descobrirá. E merda, ela tem um beijo melhor que de sua esposa.

—A rainha anda desconfiando de mim. — a servente desfaz o beijo. — Ela vai me julgar como bruxa se descobrir que sou sua amante. Serei condenada à fogueira, meu rei.

_O jogador antes em vantagem perdeu uma peça. Precisa de uma tática, uma fortaleza para deixar o rei e a nova rainha seguros. Uma torre._

—Não, não vai. — afasta a tira de pano que Henrietta tem audácia de chamar de alça do vestido.

"Se Henrietta fosse minha mulher, não usaria esses vestidos horrendos de servente". Ele queria ter a camponesa como sua mulher. Ele casou-se com Wendy por estratégia de batalha, não por amor.

—Meu rei, iremos para o inferno.

—Não temo o inferno. Será ótimo tê-la ao meu lado no fogo eterno.

Rapidamente segura as grossas coxas da amante, erguendo-a do chão, fazendo-a entrelaçar suas pernas no rei, criando atrito entre os corpos, sentindo-se mais ansiosos para provar do pecado.

_O jogo está indo bem. O jogador principal continua a atacar, e está vencendo._

Henrietta sente-se deitada de costas para a cama macia do quarto. O cheiro das penas de ganso que recheia os travesseiros é confortante. É a cama onde o rei... e rainha... dormem todas as noites. Isso é tão errado...

Eric fica por cima da amante, chupando seu pescoço, entrelaçando as pernas em seu corpo e as acariciando. Uma tremedeira passa pelo corpo pálido da camponesa. Em retribuição, começa a beijá-lo e acariciar o definido corpo do rei. Ela já está entregue.

_Não há outro jeito. O rei precisa entrar em ação no jogo. _

Isso é errado, mas foda-se.

Eric facilmente rasga o vestido preto da bela jovem. "Por Deus, o corpo dela é um fruto proibido". Não é magro, como seria digno de uma donzela da alta sociedade, feito o de sua esposa. É algo mais cheio de curvas, mais carnudo. Henrietta é um pouco gordinha, mas isso a deixa com sensualidade a mais. E, merda, esses seios...

O rosto antes pálido da viúva está rosado. Ninguém além de seu falecido marido a viu nua antes.

—Não se envergonhe. Você é incrível. — beijou o ventre da amante para finalmente lamber em volta do umbigo. Isso dá a Henrietta algumas cócegas combinadas com um prazer indescritível.

Desce os beijos pelo ventre até encontrar o que mais precisava.

Utiliza os dedos para estimular o clitóris, movendo em circulos, pressionando. Os gemidos baixos de Henrietta soam como música. Para aprimorar, usa os dedos da mão útil para invadir o interior da amante e iniciando movimentos rápidos sem esquecer das ações com a outra mão. Eric sabe dar prazer como o falecido marido da jovem jamais soube.

_Ah, o rei... Uma peça que todos dizem ser a mais poderosa do jogo. _

Subitamente o rei é surpreendido quando Henrietta levanta-se e toma o controle, empurrando-o à cama. Nem houve tempo de perceber que as vestimentas que lhe restavam da cintura para baixo foram removidas do caminho.

_O que não sabem é que, quando o rei precisa entrar em ação, na maior parte das vezes, torna-se inútil pela baixa quantidade de casas que pode andar._

Henrietta nem hesitou em deslizar sua boca pelo órgão genital rígido, principiando movimentos. Cartman sorri perversamente quando a amante olha diretamente em seus olhos, ao mesmo tempo que o estimula com a quente e úmida boca. Como foi sortudo em encontrar uma mulher como essa bem eu seu castelo.

—Henrietta... — pronuncia em êxtase. Com uma das mãos segura a cabeça da camponesa para guiar o que ela deve fazer.

_Mas, mesmo o rei podendo andar uma baixa quantidade de casas, ele pode andar em qualquer direção._

É a vez da servente ser surpreendida. É empurrada novamente à cama onde Eric retorna a estar por cima. O rei beija o pescoço de sua nova rainha, assim, podendo suprir o que há tanto tempo aguardava. De forma vagarosa invade-a, tornando-os um, deixando Henrietta com uma interessante sensação. Facilmente acostuma-se com a novidade dentro de si que, assim, movimenta-se. A camponesa não demora a liberar sons, gemidos deleitosos.

Além de um rei forte e respeitado, é dono de uma potência sem tamanho. Sempre que via a amante limpando móveis com um espanador sentia-se seduzido pelos movimentos contínuos que ela fazia. Manteve reprimido durante tanto tempo aquele estranho desejo animal em que caía na luxúria de sentir Henrietta, a proprietária do corpo mais belo e mais saboroso que já viu e sentiu. Poderia continuar a mover-se no interior da amante por dias sem cessar, até que se cansasse. Se é que se cansaria um dia.

—Eric — gemeu, arqueando-se.

Henrietta acaba por liberar os fluidos antes do outro. Ela alcançou seu ápice, mas não está totalmente satisfeita.

_O adversário venceu. Hora de recomeçar o jogo._

A jovem ergue-se e inverte as posições. O rei não esperava por essa.

_E, desta vez, vai jogar para ganhar._

Move o corpo para cima e para baixo, sentindo o membro rígido dentro e fora de si, cavalgando. Sente um pouco de ardência em sua intimidade por ter teminado de liberar os fluidos mas isso pode ser ignorado. Eric libera gemidos, inevitavelmente. Segura a cintura da camponesa, passeia as mãos até alcançar os seios que massageia e que aperta quase sem força.

_Afinal..._

Torna os movimentos ainda mais velozes. Ambos não seguram mais os sons que estão em alto tom. E juntos veem o ápice se aproximar.

_O jogo só termina quando o rei é capturado._

O pouco que restou da brincadeirinha dos amantes está espalhada pelos lençóis de ceda. Deitam-se e Eric retorna a ficar sobre ela. As respirações são difíceis. Isso foi a melhor experiência da vida de ambos. Eric sorri, Henrietta sorri de volta.

—Meu rei, isso foi...

Ouvem o som de talheres e xícaras de porcelana quebrando. Surpresos, olham para a porta. A rainha do castelo, que antes queria trazer chá para compartilhar com seu marido, os flagrou num íntimo momento. Isso a fez derrubar a bandeja de prata cheia de objetos que trazia. O chá manchou todo o seu vestido. E lágrimas... Lágrimas jorram pelos olhos e rolam face da traída.

_Fim de jogo._


End file.
